30 Days is enough right?
by Choutoru
Summary: Kau mengidap tumor otak langka dan diberi 30 hari sebelum Operasi, Kau masuk Rakuzan Koukou agar menjadi anak SMA normal sekaligus untuk menemui teman lamamu. Kau berteman dengan klub basket dan berusaha membuat Akashi tanpa Hetero kembali, but.. How? (gabisa bikin summary) RomancexReader nyempil-nyempil.


**Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Owned by Fujimaki Tadoshi**

.

.

.

 **30 Days is enough right?**

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Hurt gajadi, Full of Typos, ngga sesuai EYD, dll.

* * *

Tadi aku mendengar percakapan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ dengan _Sensei_. _Okaa-san_ menangis, _Otou-san_ membentak 'Kenapa hanya 30 hari?!' dan _Sensei_ hanya menundukkan kepala.

30 hari kah? Berarti tanggal 31 Desember...

Mereka datang padaku dengan mata sayu dan senyum menyakitkan, kubalas dengan senyum ceria.

Kumohon.. Aku masih punya 30 hari, Tolong jangan tampilkan wajah menyakitkan itu…

 _Okaa-san_ terus memelukku saat _Otou-san_ menjelaskan kondisiku, aku menggangguk tanda mengerti. _Okaa-san_ terisak, suara lembutnya yang penuh kesedihan menggema di telingaku.

Aku membalas pelukannya, dia semakin terisak dan mengeratkannya. Keheningan mengisi ruangan berbau obat-obatan ini sebelum suara serak _Okaa-san_ menghancurkannya.

"A-Apa yang kau inginkan (na)-(name)? Kami a-akan mengabulkannya apapun itu.. uhk…" dan _Otou-san_ tersenyum.

Aku sudah lama memikirkannya...

 _Okaa-san_ melepasku, Aku mengambil pensil dan notes putih disebelahku dan menuliskan sesuatu.

'Aku mau masuk sekolah biasa dan memberi kalian nilai tertinggi pas ulangan kenaikan kelas nanti'

Raut muka kalian berubah dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan keluar dari kedua mulut insan yang sangat kusayangi, Aku menggaruk pipi dan menulis di halaman selanjutnya.

'Kalian sudah memberiku semuanya, aku ingin membalasnya walaupun sedikit. Aku juga ingin merasakan kehidupan normal lagi walaupun sebentar.

Jangan memasang muka sepeti itu _Okaa-san_ , _Otou-san_ kalian jadi mirip bocah kehilangan permennya'

 _Okaa-san_ tertawa kecil sebelum kembali memelukku, _Otou-san_ mengelus lembut puncak kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

Kuharap waktu bisa berhenti saat ini…

.

.

Irisku melihat keluar jendela, Matahari mulai tenggelam dan berbagai perpaduan warna menghiasi langit senja—menandakan malam akan datang dan dengan selang waktu kurang lebih tujuh jam lagi maka _countdown_ -ku dimulai.

Pintu dibuka dan memperlihatkan kedua malaikat yang menjadi orangtuaku. Mereka masuk, duduk di sofa sebelah tempat tidurku, dan menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman mereka—Aku menulis dan memperhatikannya kalau ada bagian-bagian yang tidak kumengerti atau sekedar mengobrol.

"Ah! _Otou-san_ sudah mengurus sekolahmu (name)! Kau sudah bisa masuk mulai besok" kata _Okaa-san_.

"Tapi kalau (name) mau masuk nanti itu bukan masalah" lanjut _Otou-san_ , Aku menulis lagi dan memperlihatkannya pada mereka.

'Besok aku masuk! Sekolahnya apa _Otou-san?_ '

Mereka tersenyum geli melihat wajahku, "Rakuzan Koukou di Kyoto, kau bilang ingin sekolah disitu kan?" lalu mengelus kepalaku.

Aku mengangguk, ternyata _Otou-san_ masih ingat permintaanku tiga tahun lalu.

" _Okaa-san_ juga sudah beli rumah dekat Rakuzan (name)~ barang-barang dirumah juga sudah dipindah kesana, kita bisa pindah kesana nanti malam" jelas _Okaa-san_.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan memeluk mereka—mereka memelukku balik, aku duduk ditengah-tengah, terus meminta penjelasan dan mengobrol dengan mereka.

Malam datang, setelah _Okaa-san_ mengurus berkas-berkas rumah sakit kami berangkat dengan Zenvo 50S ST1 putih milik _Otou-san_ ke Kyoto—tempatku menghabiskan waktu sampai _time limit_ dan kembali ke Tokyo. Aku terus memperhatikan langit malam berhiaskan awan-awan yang menutupi para bintang dan tersenyum kecil.

Kuharap aku bisa menggunakan sisa waktu ini dengan baik…

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Biarkan aku bercerita tentang masa lalu seseorang, seorang anak perempuan jenius yang mempunyai bakat terpendam menjadi Photographer—Kau.

.

.

19 March 20XX.

Saat itu kau sedang berlatih menyanyi bersama ibumu untuk ulang tahun Nenekmu esok hari. Kau sudah menyiapkan foto-foto hasil jepretan sendiri bertema hal yang disukai Nenekmu dan kau berencana menyanyikan lagu sambil bermain piano saat pestanya nanti.

Mungkin suaramu tidak terlau bagus tapi jangan meremehkan kemampuan jenius Musik yang jadi hobimu dan kau asah setiap hari.

20 March 20XX.

Pestanya berlangsung di aula hotel bintang lima yang sudah dipesan khusus—dihadiri oleh keluarga besarmu beserta teman-teman Nenek dan Kakekmu. Setelah melewati beberapa acara akhirnya datang bagianmu, Kau masuk panggung, duduk dengan tegak di bangku, meletakan jemari-jemari mungilmu di _Tuts Grand Piano._

Dan demam panggung.

Kau hampir menangis, irismu menoleh ke Ayah, Ibu, Kakek, dan Nenekmu—Itu berhasil menenangkanmu, mereka tersenyum dan Nenekmu hampir menangis bahagia.

Kau mengatur nafas perlahan, mulai memainkan _Tuts_ dengan tangan mungilmu, dan membuka mulut untuk bernyanyi.

Tapi selama seperempat lagu pita suaramu tidak mengasilkan apapun.

Kau berfikir mungkin suaramu habis karena latihan kemarin, jadi kau terus melanjutkan lagunya sampai selesai tanpa bernyanyi. Para penonton tersihir olehmu yang berusia 7 tahun memainkan lagu _Beethoven_ selama sepuluh menit tanpa melihat partitur.

Tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan itu, Nenekmu menangis dan kau disambut Pelukan hangat ibumu di _Back Stage._ Yap, pelukan hangat sebelum kau tak bisa berteriak untuk memberitahukannya sakit luar biasa dikepalamu dan pingsan ditempat.

.

.

 _Brain Tumor Govoriti (BTG)_

Penyakit langka dimana tumor hanya menyerang _Lobus Temporalis_ —Tepatnya hanya menyerang bagian yang berhubungan dengan kemampuan bicara dan pendengaran tanpa efek sebesar Tumor Otak normal. Sang penderita akan sensitive pada suara, sakit kepala parah walaupun jarang terjadi—tapi saat itu terjadi ada kemungkinan pingsan 25%, dan kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Hanya itu efeknya jadi tidak berpengaruh pada fungsi organ lain, saat sang penderita baru terserang penyakit itu dia akan langsung tidak bisa bicara dan memuncak saat sakit kepala seperti otaknya ditusuk ribuan-bahkan jutaan jarum. Jumlah korban selamat dari penyakit ini bisa dihitung jari karena letak Lobusnya di bagian bawah dan proses Operasinya yang sangat sulit.

Setidaknya itu yang dijelaskan Dokter pada Orangtuamu saat kau tertidur pulas di kasur VIP Room, Tokyo Hospital. Butuh beberapa waktu agar Dokter berhasil meyakinkan kedua Orangtuamu, walaupun Ayahmu pemilik perusahaan industry berat tingkat internasional, _Deux Corp._ tapi beliau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kali ini dan mengikuti saran Dokter agar kau dirawat dan meminta mereka agar tidak memberitahu tentang penyakit ini padamu.

Sejak itu kau menggunakan notes, pensil, atau barang elektronik untuk berkomunikasi. Kau sering bertanya kenapa suaramu menghilang dan kedua orangtuamu selalu menjawab.

'Bukan hilang (name), suaramu sedang istirahat agar saat dia sembuh kau bisa bernanyi jauuuh lebih bagus dari sekarang seperti nyanyian burung-burung'

Dan kau mempercayainya.

Setahun berlalu dengan dirawatnya kau dirumah sakit ini termasuk _Home Schooling_. Kau sudah merasa aneh dengan sakit kepala yang jarang datang dan telingamu yang menangkap suara jauh lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Kau mulai menyelidiki penyakit apa yang diidapmu pada para Dokter yang kau panggil _Sensei_ tapi mereka selalu berhasil mengelak. Suatu hari Ayahmu kerja keluar kota dan Ibumu tak sengaja meninggalkan tasnya, kau menemukan sebuah dokumen dan amplop coklat didalam dan membacanya.

Saat itulah kau mengetahui kebenarannya.

Ibumu datang dan melihatmu yang berlinang air mata sambil meremas kertas dokumennya. Dia langsung menarik dokumennya dari tanganmu dan menangis tertahan—kau terus meneriakan berbagai hal sambil menangis dan memukul-mukul kasur, naasnya hanya terdengar suara kasur yang kau pukul. Aliran air yang membentuk sungai dari mata sampai kebawah dagumu, mulut yang terus-menerus berteriak, dan pelukan lembut ibumu sambil menahan tangisnya memenuhi malam itu.

 _"Sometimes when you know the Truth its hurt so much"_

.

.

10 Tahun berlalu, kau masih dirawat dan _Home Schooling_. Kau sudah menerima kenyataan dan kembali ke dirimu yang dulu, Ceria dan Optimis—walaupun dengan perbedaan yang sangat besar.

01 December 20XX.

Kau mendengar percakapan tiga orang, dan kau terus dipeluk Ibumu saat Ayahmu menjelaskan kondisimu.

"—tanggal 31 nanti tumormu akan diangkat (name) Operasinya pasti berhasil, tenang saja" jelas Ayahmu sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kau menggangguk tanda mengerti, tak memberitahu mereka kalau kau mendengar kalimat _Sensei_ sebelumnya.

 _"—setiap Operasi penyakit ini kemungkinan selamat paling banyak dua persen"_

.

.

.

 **Reader POV**

Kami sudah sampai di Rumah baru, Rumah besar Modern tingkat tiga. Aku bisa melihat SMA baruku dari jendela kamar, setelah ganti baju dan sikat gigi aku menghempaskan badan ke Kasur dan menatap langit-langit.

Dua persen.. kah? Itu lebih baik daripada nol koma nol persen. Rakuzan Koukou…

.

.

…Apa kabarmu Akashi-kun?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Buuu... Akhirnya ide yg bikin Chou gabisa tidur selese :" bagi yang mau nyeramahin lemot apdet A Stupid Promise tapi bikin fic lain sok aja...

Yang penyakitnya itu ngga ada di dunia nyata ya, tapi yang Zenov-zenov itu beneran ada mobilnya sama Govoriti itu bahasa Bosnian-nya bicara sok aja cek. Dan.. Chou berhasil bikin hurt gagal+gaje X'D *tepuk tangan* Arigatou pada Alice-san yang udah jadi temen ngobrol, seperjuangan, ngasih lagu enak, nyemangetin, dll. =')

 _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chap then! **7.**


End file.
